The one for Wiz
by Polaris18
Summary: Daisuke loves Riku, Dark loves Risa, but who exactly does Wiz love? He discovers his mystery love, but will that love be returned? oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, but I don't think anyone has ever done this pairing before, so I guess I own the pairing! Yay!

Note: Reviews are encouraged, and welcome! So are flames…I enjoy them, I really do…I can make s'mores! …Or burn my homework…!

A/N: Wiz has a mystery love. Isn't that that cute? See, even rabbits (he is a rabbit, right?) have feelings! I wonder if Daisuke will encourage that love.

Daisuke: No! I won't! I refuse! This is wrong on so many levels!

Satoshi: I concur.

Dark: Let Wiz have his moment in the spotlight. He deserves it.

Polaris: Thank you, Dark.

Wiz: Kyuu!

Polaris: (hugs Wiz) You heard the bunny! Read the fic!

XXX

The stars twinkled brightly in the velvet night sky and the only sound that could be heard was the sweet, calming silence.

That is, until Daisuke started snoring…

The noise never woke Wiz, no the boy was a quiet snorer, but snoring always led to Daisuke getting restless about whatever he dreamt about, then turning in his sleep. Turning was never good, not for Wiz, anyway. Said boy rolled over onto the other side of the bed, inadvertently crushing the once sleeping rabbit. The small furry creature was wrenched out of a peaceful sleep, letting out a pained 'Kyuu!" It took some effort and maneuverability on Wiz's part to wriggle himself out from under the sleeping boy.

"Mmm..Riku…" A tiny smile graced Daisuke's lips as he rolled over again. Wiz stared at the redhead before hopping to the windowsill and squirming beneath the small space that had been left open. Once outside, Wiz almost immediately regretted his decision about going into the night. He missed the cozy warmth of Daisuke's bed. Shaking it off, he transformed into his larger form and took flight across the starry sky.

If there was anyone Wiz could trust not to crush him in his sleep, it would be the person he wanted the most. After a good fifteen minutes of flying, he landed below a window, crouching amongst the fresh cut grass to change his form to that of Daisuke. Standing up on two feet, he curled his fingers around the window, pushing it up enough so that he could slip in easily.

Carefully, he hoisted himself up, bringing a leg up to balance himself as he crawled through the open window. Once inside the room, Wiz looked around, eyes focusing on every object in the small room until they came to rest on the sleeping figure in the bed. Wiz's breath caught in his throat as he continued to stare at the gorgeous creature stretched out amongst the sheets. Quietly, he approached the sleeping figure, watching every breath he took, the way his lashes fluttered briefly in his slumber…as if he were dreaming. Wiz wet his all too dry lips with his pink tongue and felt his heartbeat quicken. "…Daisuki…" he whispered, his heart lodging itself in his throat.

Wiz carefully climbed onto the bed, being extremely careful not to wake the boy as he straddled him. Something inside the rabbit stirred, vibrating the strings of his heart. Wiz looked sadly upon Satoshi's beautiful form, draped in the glow of the moonlight. Despite his appearance, Satoshi was like the sun…if gazed upon for too long, if would hurt your eyes. It pained Wiz to look at Satoshi, to want something he could never have, but if he could just have this one moment… A hand was raised, fingers brushing gently n that soft, blue hair. An inaudible gasp left the lips of Wiz's borrowed form, surprised at how incredibly soft those light blue strands were.

A tiny moan escaped Satoshi's parted lips as he began to show signs of wakening. When the boy opened those calm, sleepy azure orbs, he gazed upon crimson ones, staring down at him. _'Daisuke? How on Earth…? Wait, why is he in my bed…straddling me…?' _a light blush colored Satoshi's cheeks as those thoughts ran through his head. _'Was he trying to molest me in my sleep?'_

"Satoshi…" Wiz spoke, the words coming naturally. He placed a hand on the pillow near the boy's head, leaning forward and brushing his lips softly over the slightly colder ones.

The boy beneath Wiz tensed and his eyes widened form the shock. It was all too soon forgotten by the teasing purrs of Daisuke filling his ears. Satoshi's defenses crumbled when that warm tongue slipped past his parted lips to taste those soft, sweet confines. A soft moan was heard from the blue-haired boy as Wiz ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Soon enough, the two had to break for air, both boys panted softly trying to catch their breath. Wiz flashed a brief smile to Satoshi before leaving the bed and exiting from the same window he had entered.

Satoshi blinked, confused as to what just happened. Deeming it all a dream, he lie his head on his pillow and fell back to sleep; with the words "Daisuki" still ringing in his head, following him into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Kyaa! Cutisies! Wiz wuvs Satoshi! ..Would this be considered weird or what? A human/animal relationship? Oh well, who cares! Warm fuzzies all oround! I own the cutest pairing ever! Mine! (growls at random person) Review, please!


End file.
